Welding systems reside at the core of the modern industrial age. From massive automobile assembly operations to automated manufacturing environments, these systems facilitate joining in ever more complicated manufacturing operations. One such example of a welding system includes an electric arc welding system. This may involve movement of a consumable electrode, for example, toward a work piece while current is passed through the electrode and across an arc developed between the electrode and the work piece. For instance, CO2 globular transfer is a gas metal arc welding (GMAW) process that uses CO2 as a shielding gas to facilitate transferring a molten ball formed on a distal end of an electrode to a workpiece. Globular transfer GMAW processes can be unstable and include more splatter than other arc welding processes often due to the larger wire sizes in comparison to other arc welding process. This leads to a slower arc welding process due to lower wire feed speed ranges.
As mentioned, a GMAW process are prone to instability and/or puddle splatter, and what is needed is an improved welding technique to perform globular transfer GMAW processes.